One, Two, Three Stockings
by lunastars
Summary: Three stockings, a sore thumb and a wonderful Christmas - slight Destiel


Dean emptied the contents of the bag he had carried into the motel room onto the table. Sam and Cas both looked from the pile then up at Dean. The pile contained three stockings, different coloured marker pens, a small hammer and three nails.

"Erm... What is all this?" Sam asked.

"Cas keeps asking about Christmas and why we don't celebrate it so I figured we'd do something."

"So you bought stockings?"

"And we're going to decorate them," Dean said happily as he sat down at the table.

"What's a stocking?" Cas asked.

Dean grabbed one of the stockings. "You hang it up and people put things in it, well the idea is Santa puts stuff in it. But we have to decorate them first."

"How do we do that?"

He indicated the white trip at the top. "Write your name across this bit in big letters, and then decorate it any other way you like."

"So I write Castiel?"

"Uh, yeah, but you can put "Cas" instead if you want."

Cas smiled widely and reached out to grab the light blue pen. Dean grinned at Sam who just shook his head and took a green pen. Dean would have gone for red when he chose his pen but because the stocking was red he went for dark purple.

It wasn't long before Sam had his name written in big block letters, and Dean finished a few seconds later. They looked pretty good and while they were waiting on Cas Dean drew a smiley face at the end of his name.

Eventually Cas finished and held up his stocking. He had written "CAS" on it but the "A" was upside down and the "S" was backwards. Sam gave a small chuckle and soon both he and Dean were laughing so much that they had to hold their stomachs.

"What's so funny?" Cas pouted.

"Nothing, it looks amazing," Dean assured him, but it was hard to stop laughing all together. "Why don't we hang them up?"

Cas studied his stocking for a moment before he nodded. Sam picked up the the hammer and nails and carried them over to one of the blank walls. He hammered one of the nails into the wall before he handed the other two nails and hammer to Dean. He repeated the action, but just as he was about to hammer in Cas' nail the angel stopped him.

He held out his hands and Dean handed him over the hammer and remaining nail. The angel placed the nail where he wanted it. He then lined the hammer up and drew it back, he slowly hit it forward to make sure it was in the right place, and when it was he drew back the hammer again. He watched the nail for a moment before he swung forward.

But the hammer didn't hit the nail. It hit Cas' thumb instead. He yelled in pain as he dropped the hammer and gripped his thumb. His face went bright red and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Dean reached out and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"Hey, let me see it." Cas held out his injured thumb. Dean took a hold of it and gently moved it to get a good look. It didn't look or feel broken so it was more than likely going to bruise pretty badly. "Sammy, why don't you put the nail in the wall for Cas and I'll sort his thumb."

"Sure thing," Sam nodded. "I'll leave hanging the stocking up for you though, Cas."

The angel gave a nod of thanks before he allowed Dean to lead him into the bathroom. Dean ran the water in the sink till it was freezing cold before he held Cas' thumb underneath it. He tried to squirm away from the water at first but soon relaxed. Dean kept hold of Cas' hand but sat down on the edge of the bath.

"I'm fine doing this on my own," Cas told him.

"Yeah? Then why are you still crying?"

Cas quickly moved his good hand up to wipe his tears away. "No, I'm not."

"Then stop looking like a puppy who just got kicked."

"I messed up Christmas," he said sadly.

Dean chuckled as he moved to stand in front of him. "No you didn't."

"I did," Cas nodded.

"Nope, now if your thumb isn't too sore we can go hang your stocking up," Dean smiled.

Cas returned it but held up his thumb and said, "it still hurts."

Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed the angel's thumb. Cas titled his head to the side to watch Dean who blushed as he pulled away. He coughed awkwardly before he led the way out of the room. When the two of them got out to the main room Sam had already placed his stocking on the wall. Dean placed his stocking on the wall before he handed Cas his. The angel smiled happily as he hung his stocking on the wall.

Once it was hung Cas studied it a moment before he leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek. He had moved away barely a second later. And when Dean turned to face him the angel was smiling at his stocking, clearly proud of it.


End file.
